A Promise Kept
by Moonlit Waves
Summary: Haruka has a hard time opening herself, and when Michiru declares that she wants a baby, Haruka doesn't know how to react. With help from Hotaru & Setsuna, she is finally able to overcome her problems and start a new chapter of her life with her beloved.
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise Kept**

**Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Surprise**

"I want to have a baby," you announce suddenly out of the blue, like an unpredictable gust of wind.

"K-ahem!" I nearly choke on my food. When I recover, I look up to see you staring intently at me. "A…a baby?" I manage to stammer, still in a state of initial shock.

Here we are one minute enjoying a quiet evening alone together under a lovely candlelight dinner when she suddenly drops a bomb on me. In the middle of a restaurant no less. That's my Michiru though. Heh. Always one step ahead of me. Ironically.

"Yes," you insist longingly. "One of my very own." You put down your fork, a sign that you are being serious.

"You have Hotaru," I remind you, trying to regain myself. I become a little desperate. "Isn't that enough? She's already a handful as it is." Now don't get me wrong, I love that little girl with all my heart. It's just that- you wanting a child of your own- you know that's not possible. How could I possibly make your dream come true? It must be the wine talking.

"I know," you start uneasily. "Hotaru means a lot to me, but it's not the same. I want the experience of being a real mother." You gaze at me with eyes full of desire to the point where they take on a glassy appearance. How can I reject such brimming eyes?

"But I-" I begin, not knowing how to continue. I flush a deep red and look down at my unfinished plate. I want to give you everything. Unfortunately there are some things in this world that are even out of my reach. It's not like I can just conjure up a baby out of thin air. Damn it! Then something soft and warm enclose around my hand that is resting shamefully on the table.

"Michiru-" I raise my head. Your grip tightens in a reassuring manner and your eyes turn passive once more.

"I was being selfish," you comfort me in your gentle and understanding way. "Forget about what I said. Finish your salad." You end our talk reassuringly as you squeeze my hand once more before lifting up your own fork. I know when you're disappointed, and this is definitely one of those disappointments. The more you strive to soothe me, the guiltier I feel inside. I continue to stare at you a while, trying to gather up my conflicting thoughts. What perfect timing too! With my free hand, I finger the little velvet casing in my pant pocket. Sigh. This will have to wait. Again. And for the remainder of the night- I try my best not to let it show, but I am tormented by our brief, yet troubling conversation. Even my usual smooth dancing is off. On one occasion I accidentally step on your foot, but you don't even chastise me. You are off in a world of your own. Don't leave me, Michiru.

There is so much that I want to tell you, but I just keep everything bottled up. You won't blame me, will you? If only you knew just how deep my love is for you, how constant like the wind. Your presence is like a breath of fresh air. Without you I cannot hope to live. For you, I could give up anything. Yes, even flirting. At this moment, nothing matters more to me than you…my Michiru.

As I stare into space, I unconsciously embrace you tighter. Suddenly you snap out of your reverie and kiss me delicately on the side of my cheek. "What are you thinking about?" you ask me with those beautiful wondering eyes as we continue to flow to the music. All I can do is look at you, dumbfounded. Instead I just slip into my usual charismatic smile and hold your head against my chest. One day you'll know. One day I'll bare my soul to you. I promise. No more secrets.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise Kept**

**Chapter 2 – Hotaru's Encouragement**

When we get home, Hotaru and Setsuna are still up watching television. Hearing the sound of our footsteps, the little raven-haired girl jumps off the couch and flings herself toward us in a warm embrace.

"You're back!" Hotaru exclaims in her excitement. "I waited for you. Haruka, you promised to read me a story before I go t bed!" She put her hands on her hips and tries to look angry at me. I have to chuckle. She's so sassy for her age. Under Michiru's tender loving care, she will surely grow up to be a lovely woman.

"I did, didn't I?" I say questioningly, scratching my head, which get her even more riled up.

"Now, now, Hotaru," you chide gently. "That is not the proper way to behave." Hotaru takes on a look of injury at the remark and put on her puppy dog face. I can't help but laugh aloud.

"Oh, c'mon Michiru, she's still young," I say, giving in to the girl's cuteness. I'm a sucker for that face. You just shake your head lightly with a slight smile on your lips.

"C'mon Hotaru, let's get you under covers. It's getting late," I tell the young child as she clings to my arm. Behind me, I could hear you ad Setsuna getting into a hushed discussion.

When we get to the confines of her room, Hotaru swiftly shuts the door as quietly as a mouse.

"Did you ask Michiru to marry you yet?" Hotaru poses eagerly, her eyes full of curiosity as she glances up at my towering figure. It was our little secret. I kneel down before her.

"Do you think this is the right time to ask?" I ask the little girl in front of me, suddenly insecure.

"Haruka!" She cries. "You didn't ask her yet!" At times, her level of understanding truly astonishes me.

"I- well, I won't burden you with adult problems," I joke, laughing it off as I ruffle her hair. She hates it when I do that and tries to brush my hand away. In one quick swoop, I gather her up in my arms and place her on top of her bed.

"Alright, off to bed with you," I tell her animatedly. "It's past your bedtime."

"What about my story?" She enquires with a crossed look, folding her arms over her chest.

"Ah, ha," I rub my hand over the back of my head. "You'll have to take a rain check."

"Fine, tomorrow night then, okay?"

"It's a date," I say and wink at her.

"You promise?" She presses keenly.

"When have I broken one of our promises?" I reply thoughtfully.

"You mean other than just now?" She grins at me with a playful smirk. I laugh nervously and tousle her hair once more before tucking her into bed.

"Haruka, promise me one more thing okay?" She requests as I reach out to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Anything, kiddo" I answer earnestly.

"Remember to ask Michiru. I know she'll say yes," she says to me with her eyes already closed.

"That's a promise," I assure her and kiss her on the forehead before switching off the light. Wonderful, I get a pep talk from a nine-year-old. Heh. With a last backward glance, I close the door and walk into the hallway, where you are already waiting for me.

"Ask me what?" you question suspiciously. I look at her, embarrassed and run my fingers through my hair. I do that a lot when I am nervous.

"It was nothing," I lie, avoiding direct contact with her eyes. "So, did Setsuna go to bed?"

"Yes" is your answer. We proceed silently to our own bedroom. For the first time since we've been together, I feel awkward being beside you. Once I am in bed, I am still not able to set myself straight. Then you slip in peacefully beside me and huddle close.

"You spoil her too much," you warn, resting your pretty head on my shoulder.

"I can't help it sometimes," I admit shyly. I pause a moment, getting a hint. "Are you jealous?" I accuse teasingly. I hear you giggle into your hands.

"Should I be?" you fire back mischievously, angling your head towards me, your eyes taking on a defiant gleam.

"You know you're the only one for me, now and forever," I confess seriously as I look deeply into your eyes, bright even in the darkness. You just stare lovingly back. "Michiru, about earlier-" I start to say, but you hush me softly with your fingertip. Without another word, you reach up and press your soft lips tenderly into mine.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Promise Kept**

**Chapter 3 – With A Little Help from Setsuna**

Breaking from my reverie, I feel my hand grope the empty space next to me. It's cold. I open my dreamy eyes only to see that you aren't beside me. Where have you gone, Michiru? It's as though yesterday night never happened. Why do you pretend like you're okay? You can't fool me. I can tell that you long for it deeply. Sigh. They never teach you this in high school. Maybe I should talk to Setsuna. Yeah, I'll do that. If anyone could help it's her. I get ready quickly, hoping to catch her before she leaves for the lab. Good, she's still eating breakfast. As usual, the morning paper is propped up in front of her.

"Morning," she greets without looking up from the news. Not knowing how to break the topic to her, I hastily blurt out, "anything of interest?" Setsuna put down the article slowly and scan me with raised eyebrows.

"And since when have you been interested in current issues?" She quizzes. The expression on her face tells me that she knows something is up. No point in going around the subject now. I pour myself a cup of freshly brewed coffee and sit down across from her.

"Has Michiru said anything to you lately?" I ask uncomfortably, staring at the cup wrapped in my hands. With careful measure, Setsuna folds the morning paper into a neat pile and focuses her attention on me.

"You mean about her wanting a baby," she states as a matter of fact. I raise my head abruptly. She can be quite sharp at times.

"So you know, eh?" I say, slightly red. She just smiles wisely.

"And what do you plan on doing?" "Actually, I was going to ask you," I admit with a small smirk. She sighs.

"I know this is an issue between the two of you, but she came to me for advice," she recalls. I give her a look to go on. "In your situation, I could only give her one possible solution"

"And that is?" I ask hesitantly, on the edge of my seat.

"A test tube baby," she replies slowly. "I could get a sperm from an anonymous donor and fertilize it before putting it into Michiru." I am taken aback at first. Never thought of that one.

"When I told her this idea last night, she declined it, saying that you would probably not like that," she continues. "I think she's given up on the whole idea by the tone of her voice." I couldn't believe it. You're always thinking about me. No wonder you tried acting so normally. Silly Michiru. Do you really think I am so selfish?

"Unless you'd like to try the alternate solution…" Setsuna hints light-heartedly.

"Very funny, Setsuna," I say sarcastically as I mull the idea over in my head. It could work. But the more I think about it the more jealous I become. After all, it won't be MY baby.

"She knew you'd be jealous," Setsuna couldn't help but comment, seeing the look on my face. I turn defensive.

"Well, how would you feel if you were in my place?" I lean back in my chair calmly. But the donor is anonymous after all. I could try to put my jealousy aside. Why not? I'm doing it for Michiru. "I-I just want her to be happy," I finally utter.

"So you have no objection?" I could tell she is hiding her scepticism.

"How can I? When all I ever wanted was to give her everything she deserves!" I burst out emotionally, letting my desires show. A smile erases her smirk.

"Don't tell me that, tell Michiru," she says looking past me. I take in a quick breath. Turning swiftly in my chair, I stand up to be face to face with your compassionate features. Michiru…

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Promise Kept**

Disclaimer: The lyrics below are not of my own. It is called "Oh My Love" by John Lennon.

**Chapter 4 – Two Become One **

"Oh my love for the first time in my life  
My eyes are wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My eyes can see  
I see the wind, oh I see the trees  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I see the clouds, oh I see the sky  
Everything is clear in our world  
Oh my love for the first time in my life  
My mind is wide open  
oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My mind can feel  
I feel sorrow, oh I feel dreams  
Everything is clear in my heart  
Everything is clear in our world  
I feel life, oh I feel love"

For a moment, we just stand there, taking each other in. Not wanting to be the third wheel, Setsuna stands up.

"I'll leave you two alone," she declares, walking out of the kitchen and out the front door. We hear it click shut, yet we continue to look wordlessly into each other's eyes; your loving ones bearing into my own tormented ones.

"So when did you come in?" I ask sheepishly, trying to recover my casualness.

"Oh, Haruka!" You cry and rush to envelop me in your arms. "Please, let me in. Stop hiding yourself from me!" You gaze up at me with such tender, tearful eyes. Immediately, I return your warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Michiru," I say to you, my eyes dark with guilt. "I've always wanted to tell you everything, but something just keeps me back. I can't help it. I'm sorry I've caused you such pain. Forgive me"

"I never once blamed you. I knew that if I was patient enough, you would one day open yourself fully to me. But somehow, I always knew what you were thinking. I could feel it every time when we touch. You are a part of me." Your voice is shaky with emotion. I hold you even more tightly.

"I know, Michiru, I know. It's just that I've always feared that I wouldn't be good enough for you. That you'd one day leave me. I didn't want you to see my weaknesses. Hiding my true feelings was the only way I knew to cope," I confess painfully, releasing my repressed emotions into your soft, sweet-smelling hair.

"I know. I understand you. I always have," you tell me lovingly, pulling away to look up at me. "It's your weaknesses that I also cherish. They complete you. Don't be ashamed of them. I'm not." Your deep eyes give me such strength. In that moment, all my doubts fade from its existence.

"I promise you, Michiru, from now on no more secrets," I pledge, and for the first time I am able to free the hidden feelings that have been trapped in my heart for the longest time.

"I love you," I whisper huskily, full of deep emotion. Your beautiful eyes brighten and your angelic face lightens at the sound of those three small words.

"I love you too," you whisper back, releasing your tears. Instinctively, I reach up and wipe them away. I will give you reason to smile again. From now on, your tears will only be tears of happiness. With the great sky as my witness, this is my oath to you. And hugging you close once more, we cling together as one for what seems like an eternity.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Promise Kept**

**Chapter 5 - Hopeful Expectations**

So it's been decided. You will have your baby. As planned, the donor will be anonymous and Setsuna will see to the procedures. As the days pass and your stomach grows bigger and bigger, I become more and more paranoid. I can't help it. Me. A father. For real this time. Will I be a good role model? Damn it, how do you change diapers? All these thoughts and more run through my head as the countdown to that fateful day pushes forward.

But then I look at you and I am able to calm my nerves. Watching you rub your belly lovingly soothes even my toughest anxieties. Oh, Michiru. You look so happy. In fact, you're glowing. I can't help but smile. Your happiness uplifts my spirits in ways nothing else can. I'm glad I made the right choice.

"Come over here, Haruka," you motion to me gently when you catch me in my thoughts. "Give me your hand." I lift up my arm gingerly and you take it, putting it against your growing abdomen. At first I feel nothing. Then…I gasp.

"It kicked me!" I exclaim, full of surprise and unspeakable joy. There's life inside of you, growing with each passing day. I could barely suppress my tears. You giggle lightly at my astonishment.

"Yes, and it will soon be ours," you console me in your tender way. I bend my head forward, going in for a kiss. But before I could do so, I hear repressed snickering to the side. Swiftly, I turn to look in the direction of the incoming sound. Sigh. It's Hotaru. I should've known that we wouldn't get much privacy together at this time of day. I guess I'll just have to wait until we're alone. You seem to understand that look you've come to recognize so well and give me a knowing nod.

"What's up, kiddo?" I ask with a chuckle, standing straight, my hand still on your stomach.

"What are you doing?" she questions shyly. She's always full of curiosity. I still remember the time she caught us making out on the couch and I had to explain it to her. Heh. What a hard time I had doing it too. I turn to look at you and we both break into an amused laugh.

"Hotaru, would you like to be acquainted with your little sibling?" you invite, extending your hand. Phew. I'm glad I don't have to do the explaining this time. "Yeah!" Hotaru expresses excitedly, bobbing her head vigorously. Leading her by the hand, the three of us walks to the sofa in the living room. Once seated, you take the little girl's hand and hold it to your tummy. Feeling the motion from within, Hotaru squeals with delight. You break into a giggle and engage in a conversation with her about whether it will be a boy or a girl, and possible names.

Sitting back, with my hands clasped behind my head, I observe silently as the two of you converse. How motherly you look. You have given me hope and a new peace of mind. I release my tensions as I picture the road that we must walk together. Then I close my eyes and bathe in the tranquility of the moment.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Promise Kept**

**Chapter 6 – It's a Girl!**

This is it. Today's the day. You almost gave me a heart attack.

_**Flashback:**_  
_Earlier, we had been going to buy some groceries when all of a sudden, your water breaks. Dropping everything, I go into a state of panic. I was not prepared for this. All I could do was ask you 'what's wrong?' while you lay there on the floor, in pain. There is nothing I could do. My mind is racing. I know that I have to do something, but I just can't think straight. Then I hear someone from behind say to take her to the hospital. Right, the hospital. Of course. Without another moment's hesitation, I pick you up in my arms and drive as fast as I can to the nearest hospital. All of a sudden I hear sirens following me. The cops are on my tail. Wonderful. I'll have to deal with that later. For now, all that's on my mind is you and the baby. I hope with all my strength that you will be okay. Each moan of pain is like a needle through my heart. When we finally get there, I jump out of my car and lift you up. You just keep wavering between states of consciousness. "Stay with me, Michiru!" I call out to you. "Doctor!" …_

Now you're in the emergency room and all I can do is pace anxiously with my eyes glued to the floor.

"Haruka, stop walking back and forth!" Hotaru complains in her chair. "You're making me dizzy." I can only force a smile at her and continue my nervous strides.

"I explained the situation to the police and they're going to let you off," Setsuna announces, marching towards an agitated me and an energized, but calm Hotaru. She takes a seat next to the raven-haired girl. "How are you feeling, Hotaru?" Setsuna asks sensibly. "Are you ready to be a big sister"

"You bet!" Hotaru says eagerly, swinging her legs. "Haruka, why don't you sit down?" Setsuna advises wisely. "You can't help Michiru either way. Everything will unfold in due time."

I know what they're saying is absolutely correct, but I just can't help but be distracted. I know I won't be able to sit still even if I wanted to. Not when you're in there. Oh man. The wait is killing me. What's taking so long? Did something go wrong? Is my Michiru holding on to dear life? My paranoia grows until I can't take it anymore. I have to go in and see.

"Haruka!" Setsuna cries, grabbing my arm just in time. "She'll be fine."

"But what if-" I start to complain.

"But nothing. That doctor is the best in Tokyo and she happens to be a colleague of mine. Do you mean to say that you don't trust my judgement?" She got me there. Trying hard to calm myself, I set my pace back in motion, this time in an even more insistent state.

I can't stand not knowing what is going on past that door. It is all I can do to stop myself from going insane. Wow, the thought of us as a family of our own. It is such a novel idea, yet so tangible and so overwhelming. It's like a dream come true. I couldn't be happier. So why am I so nervous? I look down at my hands and notice that they're trembling. Damn it! Get a grip, Haruka! Bam! I hit the wall with my clenched fist. Just calm down. Breathe in. Everything will be okay. Then, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, you'll see." It is Setsuna. She'll never know how much I appreciate her reassurance at that moment. She really is a good friend.

"Yeah, Haruka," Hotaru pitches in, stepping up beside me. "Don't worry. I'll help with the baby, I promise." Finally, just like that, my muscles relax. I let out a fresh chuckle.

"You guys are right," I say calmly, regaining my normal composure. "All we can do is wait." I look toward the emergency room door as I say this before returning to our seats. But just as I am about to sit down for the first time since entering the hospital, the emergency lights turn off and out comes the doctor. My heartbeat quickens. Ba-dum.

"Ah, you must be Miss Haruka Tenoh," she observes smartly, extending out her hand. "Congratulations. It's a girl." I don't even remember shaking her hand. All I remember is how happy I am at that moment. Suddenly darkness clouds over my eyes and my world turns upside down.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Promise Kept**

Disclaimer: The lyrics below in quotations are not my own. It is from the song "At My Most Beautiful" by R.E.M.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A New Beginning**

The next thing I know, Setsuna and Hotaru are staring down at me. Their anxious faces are blurry at first, but slowly regain its clarity.

"What happened?" I ask, still a little confused. My head is throbbing.

"You fainted," Setsuna explains as a matter of fact, with a hint of amusement. "But the doctor says you're okay. You just need to relax and get some food into your system." Suddenly, it all comes back to me.

"How's Michiru? Where is she?!" I cry immediately. My head pounds even harder as I jerk up into a sitting position. As she steps out of the way, I turn to see that you and the baby are sitting in a bed only a few feet away from me. Without thinking, I climb out of my bed only to be hit with the biggest head rush. Setsuna catches me just in time and holds me steady. Slowly, I make my way towards you and Hotaru pulls a chair over.

"C'mon, Hotaru," Setsuna beckons, once I am seated. "Let's go get something to eat." Saying a short good-bye to the baby, Hotaru takes Setsuna's hand and walk out of the room, closing the door behind them. My head begins to calm down. At first, all I could do is stare at the precious little thing in your arms, utterly speechless. Finally, you let out a small giggle.

"Do you want to hold her?" You ask me softly, moving the baby towards me.

"Uhh…" I'm not sure if it's such a good idea but- before I know it, you have put her gently in my arms.

"Isn't she a darling?" You ask admiringly. "She-she's beautiful," I muster after a moment of awe, then adding. "Just like her mother." I look up at you lovingly. You look as beautiful as ever. Suddenly, feeling movements at my arms, I turn my attention back to the newborn.

"She's a feisty one," I say jokingly, fully composed by this time. "What should we name her?" I try to scour my brain for suitable names, but then again, making up names were never my strong point.

"Actually, Hotaru suggested a wonderful one," you tell me thoughtfully. "Naomi." Naomi. I repeat the name with wonder over and over in my head, looking down at the baby in my arms.

"It's perfect," I murmur at last. Then I start to play with little Naomi; her soft hands are so small I am afraid I might break them. I can't say that I've ever been so gentle in my life, but seeing as how small and fragile she is, I just can't help myself.

"Heh, I can get used to this," I say calmly with amusement, my eyes locked on the little face. Then I feel a warm hand on my knee and look up to see your bright eyes.

"You'll make a great parent," you assure me confidently.

"_We'll _be great parents," I correct you with a smile. I don't think I've been this happy in months. And with smiling faces, both of us shower little Naomi with love and affection until Setsuna and Hotaru returns.

* * *

_"I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile_

_At my most beautiful I count your eyelashes secretly  
With every one, whisper I love you I let you sleep.  
I know you're closed eye watching me  
Listening  
I thought I saw a smile_

_I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile"_

Sigh. After so many days in the hospital you can finally come home. Our baby is healthy, you're healthy; it's all I care about. I look at the clock and see that it's a little past 1 a.m. Little Naomi is sleeping soundly in her crib next to you by our bed. I can see you clearly even in the dark. I can hear your even breathing and I dare not awake you from your peaceful slumber. Instead, I gently remove a piece of hair from your pretty face and let my hand delicately trace the outline of it. You clasp yours around mine and hold it in place.

"Go to sleep, Haruka," you say softly without opening your eyes. Heh. Your intuition never ceases to amaze me. With some resignation, I lean in to kiss you on the forehead and whisper "good night" before re-adjusting my position slightly.

I feel that I have this great responsibility now, but I know, with you by my side, I could handle anything and everything. Don't you worry, Michiru. I will always protect you and little Naomi. If I have to risk everything to do it, I will never let anything bad happen to either of you. I promise. I realize now what is truly important in my life and I won't let anyone ruin our chances of happiness.

Thinking back, I realize that I've been selfish in the past. I forget, not everyone is as selfless as you. But from now on, I promise not to keep everything bottled up. You will know all that goes on in my mind. To be honest, I've always wanted to tell you everything, it just that something always keeps me back. But now, thanks to you, I am free of my struggles. Free to love you with all my heart.

"I love you," I whisper, thinking you are asleep by now, and yet I can't help thinking that I saw a slight smile on your lips. Oh well. If it makes you smile to hear it then I'm glad to say it. And I'd say it a million times if I have to too. Finally, I feel myself drifting into unconsciousness but not before I take one last look on the bedside table. Smiling with satisfaction, I let my eyelids fall.

Sitting beside the electronic clock is a small, red velvet box. Its contents represent every promise that was ever made. But it is late and the receiver would behold it when morning comes.

**The End**

* * *

_Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the end. I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had writing about it. It's been great and I enjoyed reading all your little comments. 'Til next time then. Cheers._


End file.
